USMUDR 4 - 28/11/2013
20:31:46 Gem & Ini: Inirgo was in the cafeteria, sitting on one of the chairs in the far end. He remembered this spot, this was where he and his brother played card games with Felix. Back then, it seemed like a much simpler time, granted it was all under the guise of this accursed game. He never thought that something would be as twisted as this, that’d he’d have to sneak around or keep to himself, or watch Gemalli endure so much pain. Of course, it wouldn’t have been the first time.. Wouldn’t it? Inirgo sighed as he leaned back in his seat and took out some scraps of paper. One was written front and back, in Rin’s handwriting. Another was a drawing, one that had confused Inirgo until he read the letter. It was a drawing reflecting what Inirgo never told anyone, and at first he was really lost. But then the letter.. 20:31:46 Gem & Ini: Everyone Things have been getting pretty tense and even I’ve been doubting my own safety, despite my optimism. But even if I’m gone, I won't lose hope! Because, I know that all of you will survive! As long as there's life there's hope! You can't give up until there's no trace of life to be found! And, if you find my dead body I want you guys to know that… I remember! I know that we've all met before all this, that's what all my visions were, they were memories! they were hiding in the back of my mind, that's why I couldn't remember them while I was conscious, and the secrets that you guys said I was talking about in my sleep, they were memories of you telling me those secrets! Because you trusted me with them while we were in the time that we first met, that's my speculation anyway! But it's still a piece of hope that you can cling onto, don't lose hope! And smile! Look towards the future! I'll be watching over you I'll see you on the other side, my friends! Rinji Huuju SHSL Cartoonist 20:31:50 Gem & Ini: “… So he remembered Allen, then? He knew… He knew about the lives we led before all of this..” Inirgo’s soft voice escaped him. Coupled with what Nobu told him, it all added up. Knowledge… Knowledge was what killed Rin. The same knowledge that the twins had bestowed on him prior to his death. The same knowledge.. Inirgo shuffled the papers to look at the final note that he had. It was one that Gem had clutched onto his person, that he refused to give up until now.. 20:31:51 Gem & Ini: Gemalli Starswirl. You have been randomly selected to perform a special task for me. Take this bag to Chiku's talent room and under no circumstances open it or face execution on the spot. Take the bag to the room and leave immediately or face execution. Should anyone open the bag they will be executed. ~Monoleo 20:31:58 Gem & Ini: “Brother.. I’m so sorry..” Inirgo’s face bore sadness like no other, not even being able to comprehend what amount of pain Monoleo had inflicted on Gemalli. He was used, like trash, and Inirgo could tell that he did it all just to keep himself and everyone else safe. It left a sick taste in his mouth, the fact that his brother was manipulated. It was even more sick, that the damned cat plushie played out on Gemalli’s weakness.. Whether they knew or not, Gemalli had blamed himself for Yuki’s death for a time. The paper clipping that was left behind, Gemalli thought he had triggered the events. It was just a sore spot, but he thought that it went away, even Gemalli was able to get over it. But then this… Inirgo shivered, be it the ideas swirling around him or the amount of pain that has been in the air, in his hands, in his blood and thoughts. Before the brothers were inseparable and coming here to see if everyone had survived. But now, it was Inirgo all alone. And whether he had came here for the same purpose of making sure people were safe, or for his own selfish solace, he couldn’t determine. Right now, he didn’t know what he needed. But he knew what everyone else needed, and it was a strong figure. If Gemalli was down, then all Inirgo could do was suck it up and move on. He had a game to win. 20:42:04 Mizuki: *Mizuki left her room, softly contemplating. Things hadn't been progressing the way she had hoped they would. This investigation was supposed to be her time to shine, her time to prove that she could be the new leader, the figure that could help everyone, and prove her greatness. She also knew that, everyone else needed to be saved, and this was the only way she would do that. Since coming to this place... new feelings and relationships had blossomed within her. And these revelations had made her realise some things about her old life. She might have been selfish before and more than slightly hard on her old friends. And Keiko had taught her a lot, not only the fact that the shark could in fact love another girl, but that she could get it right for once. She needed to return the favor, to everyone, by proving that she could lead them out of the darkness, and into the light. But so far, investigation had been slow... and it raised a lot of questions. As she entered the cafeteria she saw Ini there, and she cracked a confident grin.* "Hey there!" 20:43:28 Gem & Ini: Inirgo didn't answer immediately at first, still being clung onto the notes and the drawing. However, he did recognize that there was a sound, and slowly looked up to see the shark-like student. 20:43:40 Gem & Ini: "Oh, Mizuki. Good evening." 20:45:31 Mizuki: *Mizuki walked over and then stood with her fits balled up, pressed into her sides* How are things on your end? 20:46:03 Gem & Ini: "..." Inirgo laid down the papers in front of him for her to see. 20:46:26 Gem & Ini: "When you left for the night, I recovered a key to Rin's room from his pockets. Nobu and Keiko didn't follow me." 20:46:45 Gem & Ini: "I decided to go in there, and I found these two items waiting for me." He pressed a finger to the letter, and then tapped the drawing. 20:46:55 Gem & Ini: His eyes looked over to the small, post-it note. 20:47:07 Gem & Ini: "That's what happened to my brother. We now have a timeframe as well as what he was roped into." 20:48:18 Gem & Ini: "As for that night," He continued, leaning back and looking up to the diver, "We came up-.. Well, Keiko and I came up with a theory." 20:48:36 Gem & Ini: "That Trevor had killed Rin, but had a willing accomplice to help set his body up." 20:48:41 Gem & Ini: "Someone outside of Gemalli." 20:50:33 Mizuki: *She took a seat next to him, looking over the new evidence. And her ears perked at the theory* That make some sense...hmph, I knew she would think of something. I'm proud of her... *She shook her head before turning to Ini* But, whatever, do we have proof that it was acctually Trevor who killed him? What if it was the other way around? 20:51:10 Gem & Ini: "That's because of not only what you said, but also because of what we all noticed as a whole." 20:51:28 Gem & Ini: "Nobu brought up that there's a big stain of blood in front of Trevor's room." 20:52:09 Gem & Ini: "What I supposed would've happened was that Trevor led Rin off, got into a scuffle and outright killed him in front of his room. Trevor then called for help, or assistance, or something, and his accomplice came in for the rescue." 20:52:25 Gem & Ini: "During the time where they moved the body must've been the time that Monoleo forced Gem to take the bag and open the room." 20:52:37 Gem & Ini: "The accomplice had to have been strong and neat, contrary to how barbaric Trevor is." 20:52:44 Gem & Ini: "And they also had to have a lot of trust." 20:52:48 Gem & Ini: Silence. 20:52:59 Gem & Ini: "I didn't bring it up in the room, but my suspicion is clear as day." 20:54:02 Mizuki: *She eyed Ini, smile clear on her lips* Just as I thought... But let's not get ahead of ourselves. This isn't the trial after all. 20:54:16 Gem & Ini: "Of course." 20:55:09 Gem & Ini: Inirgo looked back down to the post-it note. 20:55:37 Gem & Ini: "... He isn't going to win. This is a challenge that I will refuse to lose. Trevor will pay for what he did to my brother." 20:56:19 Mizuki: Speaking of, how is he holding up? *She leaned back, folding her arms* 20:56:48 Gem & Ini: "...." Inirgo sighed. 20:57:03 Gem & Ini: "It took him this long to calm down and explain to me what had happened, but in all honestly.. He's a mess." 20:57:16 Gem & Ini: "I haven't seen him like this ever since the freak accident." 20:57:21 Gem & Ini: He looked up to Mizuki. 20:58:04 Gem & Ini: "I think this affected him more than just guilt. He was the one who found Ophiuchus' body all those years ago. This inflicted more trauma on him than I would've imagined.." 21:00:57 Mizuki: *She frowned, sighing too* That's to be expected I guess. But at least he can tell us what he knows, which will be super important. So has this just brought up all those old memories again? 21:01:39 Gem & Ini: "I.." Inirgo hesitated. 21:01:55 Gem & Ini: There was something that troubled him deeply, and he tried to mask it. 21:02:14 Mizuki: *Her eyebrow quirked at his hesitation* 21:02:16 Gem & Ini: He closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair just like how his brother would. 21:02:26 Gem & Ini: "I think so." 21:03:27 Gem & Ini: "Truth be told, I'm not sure how he'll be able to handle the trial.. But that'll happen when the time comes." He tried to quickly fill the gap that he had absent mindedly caused. 21:07:03 Mizuki: It's all down to you. *She grinned at Ini, leaning forward and resting her head onto her hands* The major players are down, and we're the only idiots left who are able to do the job. I can do my best to keep Keiko up and running, but it's all down to you to keep your brother in ship shape. *She pointed at Ini* In this next trial, YOU need to be the one to show Trevor who's boss, you need to, much like me, show him, your brother, everyone that we can run shit and that if we can, they can pull themselves together and do the same. 21:08:03 Gem & Ini: The glimmer of light surprised Ini, and before he knew it a grin, a sincere flash of happiness appeared. He nodded with a lot of spirit. 21:08:36 Gem & Ini: "Right! I can't let anyone down! I know I'm right on the money.. I need to take Trevor down, we both do. We can win this!" 21:08:41 Gem & Ini: "Ha...!" 21:09:31 Gem & Ini: "Thank you, Mizuki. I really needed to hear that!" Inirgo was indeed thankful! He hasn't heard such empowering words in such a long time. Telling himself that he had to be strong was alright, but it was getting old. Hearing them from someone as exuberant as Mizuki was refreshing, like a splash of water to the face. 21:11:37 Nobu: *She stands in the doorway, a smile creeping up her face* Hello friends 21:11:42 Mizuki: *She rolled her eyes, leaned back again and shook her head* Yeah well, I think I needed it about as much as you did. Our best isn't good enough at this point, we need to be fucking amazing! And we can do that much, I know it. 21:12:14 Mizuki: *She tilted her head back to look at Nobu* Oh, hey. 21:12:32 Gem & Ini: "Ah." Inirgo looked to the maid. 21:12:44 Gem & Ini: "Greetings, Nobu." His spark wasn't gone, but rather hidden. 21:13:38 Nobu: Are we all quite relaxed? *She walks over to the pair, hands folded infront of her* 21:15:00 Mizuki: Just about, I think we're about as calm as we can be considering. 21:15:32 Gem & Ini: Inirgo nodded in response. 21:16:04 Gem & Ini: His eyes once again scanned the papers in front of him, and then thought back to what Nobu said. 21:16:10 Gem & Ini: "Hm... Hey, I have a question." 21:16:10 Mizuki: Where's Trevor? He's been quiet for the past few days. Suspiciously so... 21:16:28 Gem & Ini: "Speaking of him, did any of us ever check out the blood from his room?" 21:17:58 Nobu: No, I do not think anyone checked the blood 21:18:18 Gem & Ini: "That's a vital piece of evidence. We need to check that out!" 21:18:29 Mizuki: I would say that would be worth a look, but what will we get from just a stain? 21:18:43 Nobu: A blood stain can tell you a lot of things 21:18:51 Gem & Ini: "We won't know until we look." Inirgo proposed. 21:19:59 Mizuki: Then let's have a look, shall we? 21:49:16 Gem & Ini: "Oh.." There was one thing that he was reminded of. 21:49:16 Gem & Ini: One that was grave. 21:49:27 Gem & Ini: "After I inspected Rin's room, I backtracked to the murder room, and..." 21:49:37 Gem & Ini: "I inspected the bag." 21:49:50 Gem & Ini: He hesitated before placing a hand over his mouth. 21:50:00 Nobu: And? 21:50:02 Gem & Ini: "There was blood. A gargantuan amount of it." 21:50:11 Gem & Ini: "G-Gem helped cart the body." 21:50:17 Gem & Ini: "Monoleo made him do it." 21:50:33 Mizuki: Now I see... 21:50:49 Gem & Ini: Inirgo let out a shaky sigh. 21:50:55 Gem & Ini: That was just pure torture. 21:51:07 Nobu: *She nods her head* 21:51:10 Nobu: As I thought 21:51:50 Mizuki: How awful... monoleo is playing dirty... 21:52:55 Gem & Ini: Ini nodded. "It's just revolting. All the more reason to make him pay." 21:53:13 Nobu: Have you considered the idea that someone could have just wrote the note with his name at the bottom of it? 21:53:46 Gem & Ini: Inirgo shook his head, and displayed the note that was along with the rest of the papers he collected. 21:53:59 Gem & Ini: "Gemalli explained everything to me. He had his version of the note and hung onto it." 21:55:19 Nobu: *She read over the note, nodding her head* 21:55:33 Nobu: Someone could have quite easily just wrote this and sat it on top of the bag 21:57:44 Nobu: Did monoleo present himself at all to your brother? 21:58:17 Gem & Ini: "He said that he felt a presence. He felt like he had eyes on him at all times." 21:58:28 Gem & Ini: "It was Monoleo. I'm one hundred percent sure about this." 21:58:51 Mizuki: Sounds like something Monoleo would do... 21:58:59 Nobu: I beleive, had your brother opened the bag he would have came to no harm 21:59:17 Nobu: Not that it helps with the investigation 21:59:43 Gem & Ini: "There's no way to prove that, is there? What if you were given this instruction, would you honestly risk it?" 21:59:56 Nobu: Of course not, I'm not blaming your brother at all 22:00:18 Nobu: Simply a thought 22:00:26 Nobu: Now, we were going to look at that blood? 22:00:28 Gem & Ini: "I guess.." It was an odd thought, though. 22:00:33 Gem & Ini: "Oh, yes, of course." 22:00:36 Gem & Ini: "Let's go, ladies." 22:00:43 Nobu: Ehehuehuehue 22:01:00 Nobu: *She smiles and makes her way out of the cafeteria* 22:01:07 Mizuki: *She hops out of her seat and follows * 22:01:46 Gem & Ini: Inirgo followed suit and walked out of the cafeteria with the two ladies.